Lift
by xaphanea
Summary: Marisol and Elise have a 'showdown' at Mesablanca. Extremely lame, but I couldn't bear to delete it, because it never fails to make me laugh. '


Author's Note: Just decided to write something as a tribute to this highly addictive and amazing game. I finally bought it after a few months of desire and nobody can tear me away. I love the characters (though I find Kaori rather ANNOYING), and wanted to try something with them. Perhaps there will be more, perhaps there will not. *shrug* Just an experiment.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lift  
By xaphanea  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Elise stood atop Mesablanca, reveling in the icy air entering her nostrils. There was nothing like a calm night to snowboard over a thick blanket of white cold snow. Boarding was her ultimate passion, and it thrilled her to go down the mountain in the darkness, by only the light of the moon. She knew the way inside and out, but the subtle danger shed excitement beyond imagination.  
  
And then 'she' showed up. That blonde skanky bitch made Elise's life a living hell while in her presence. How she managed to be out in the cold clad in that tiny little belly top, Elise would never know.  
  
"Elise." Marisol looked up, noticing she wasn't alone. Her guttural accent was almost invisible when she spoke the name, and she smiled sardonically. "Sleep walking?"  
  
"Shove it, slut." Elise shot back, sliding her right foot onto the back of her board and clipping it securely into place.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, such language." Marisol shook her head, and managed to quickly clip her own boots onto her board just as Elise shoved herself forward down the mountain. As the wind whipped through the woman's short blonde hair, she realized that her hated enemy was very close behind her. How had she pushed off so fast?  
  
Hurling herself off of the first jump, she easily fell into a graceful complex trick that she herself had invented during the many nights that she had come to Mesablanca alone. She had to admit to herself that it was nice to be able to finally show it off. She had been reluctant before, as it hadn't been perfected. But she'd be damned if she let Marisol witness her fall.  
  
The long haired blonde herself was flipping over her own board in a series of interesting dance moves that she had incorporated into her unique style of boarding. Elise landed easily, hearing the pleasant thump of snowboard on snow as Marisol came down behind her. The two of them stayed beside each other the entire time, innately competing with one another to achieve some sort of lead. They were very equally matched, and upon reaching the end, were both breathing hard.  
  
"You come here every night, and that's all you've got?" Marisol sneered, brushing her straight locks out of her face.  
  
"I've got tons more than whatever you called that pathetic display of tricks." Elise immediately shot back, then furrowed her brow. "How did you know I come here every night?" There was a silence between them, and the two women's eyes locked in a heated glare for a moment before Marisol leaned down to remove her snowboard from her feet. Elise was puzzled, but did the same, her practiced fingers feathering over the clasps.  
  
They walked the short distance to the lift that would take them close to the lodge. Much to Elise's distaste, but not subconsciously craving the company, they sat together on the two person metal seat. At first they sat in silence, willing it to go faster. This would be a long ride, however, as Mesablanca was a ridiculously high course.  
  
"You have good form, you know." Marisol softly said, attempting desperately to make conversation. "Have you ever considered dancing?"  
  
Elise was taken aback by the comment and question, as it was the closest thing to a compliment that the other woman had ever said. She didn't know how to answer, and simply sat staring at her.  
  
And then her sarcasm got the best of her.  
  
"And you were checking me out because..." She trailed off, raising an eyebrow to mask her surprise. Marisol let out a hearty and musical laugh, a sound that was rarely heard, especially to Elise.  
  
"You cocky bitch." She drawled, turning herself as sideways as possible to look the short haired woman in the eye. "I find it funny that you joke about something you dream of so often."  
  
"Oh yes, I'm a flaming homosexual and I lust for you every night, Marisol." Elise's voice dripped with derision, and was caught off guard as her eyes were averted.  
  
SMACK!  
  
The scantily clad woman's fist connected with Elise's jaw easily and harshly at such unexpected close range. Marisol looked to be shaking with anger, and received a blank and surprised stare.  
  
"Did you just hit me?" Elise's eyes narrowed, and she stretched her jaw. The woman could pack quite a punch. Just as she was about to give the woman a fist back in her own face, the second unexpected thing happened. If she was caught off guard by the punch, nothing could prepare her for the alien feeling of Marisol's lips on her own.  
  
Though it caused her to let go of her skateboard, Elise didn't break the kiss. It was this that surprised her most, and though she couldn't understand it, her emotions bubbled forth. All of the hatred between them seemed to melt away, and as they held that lip lock, both of them felt passion rising.  
  
Finally they backed away, though only by inches, breathing hard. They could do nothing but stare at each other, and then it was Marisol's turn to drop her snowboard as she grabbed Elise's neck and pulled her forward for deeper kiss. It was mind-blowing, and the two of them were equally confused but open to these new feelings. It seemed as if nothing else in the world mattered but that contented moment right there as the two of them bonded in a way they had never before.  
  
They broke away for the second time just as they had to get off of the lift, and stumbled down the hill, high off of their own passion. As soon as they both found sure footing, they were together again, this time hands sliding over each other as if they belonged there. Because at that moment, they did.  
  
* * *  
  
The sun filtered through Elise's window just as the two women were coming down from their intense and fervent night. Lying naked under the sheets and entwined in one another's arms, they happily basked in the feeling of skin upon skin. It was the most absurd thing ever to have happened to either of them, but also one of the best. It was the first time that they had both been truly happy when in each other's presence, and that was something to be grateful for.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open, and Mac strode in easily, as he did every morning. Before he could even say anything, his jaw dropped and he froze, eyes wide in shock.  
  
Marisol shrieked, and Elise cursed.  
  
"Jesus FUCKING Christ, Mac!" She cried, pulling the sheets tighter around the two of them. His mouth eventually formed into a lazy and boyish grin, and his expression softened.  
  
"Well, ladies." He coughed. "How much to watch?"  
  
END 


End file.
